


Got Me Feeling Some Kinda Way

by Ineffable_Idiot



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Deleted Scene: Aziraphale's Bookshop 1800 (Good Omens), Feelings, First Time, Frottage, He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Innuendo, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Panic at the Disco? More like Lust at the Everywhere, Post Armagedidn't, Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Scene: The Wall Slam in Tadfield Manor (Good Omens), Sexual Tension, Spontaneous Orgasms, Typical Crowley Noises, Vulnerability, Yearning, kinkmeme fill, my first smutty fic bare with me, nah, that couch they fuck on in every fic, will I ever stop writing stuff about the Wall Slam scene?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23912728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffable_Idiot/pseuds/Ineffable_Idiot
Summary: Crowley would never admit it, but the fastest way to get him majorly turned on is telling him he’s nice and has done well at something. Well, he wouldn't admit it until he’s forced to admit it because he spontaneously orgasms while Aziraphale is praising him for something.OR: Three times Crowley was too stubborn to admit he has a praise kink, and one time he really didn't have a choice.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 76
Kudos: 511
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	1. 1800; Aziraphale's Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this kinkmeme prompt.](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=1586777)

The first time it happened was a lot later than one might think.

Under other circumstances, Crowley probably would've discovered this about himself a lot sooner. But his circumstances went like this:

1\. He was a demon of Hell.

2\. Demons of Hell don't often get praised or complimented by angels they like (Demons of Hell don't normally have angels they like in the first place, but Crowley is no normal demon, so this doesn't apply to him).

3\. The angel Crowley liked had only recently gotten comfortable enough in their tentative relationship to start showing more affection than before.

So yes, it took several millennia of existing to discover this certain thing about himself.

It started out innocent enough. 

The construction of Aziraphale's bookshop had been finished, and since Crowley had been instructed to go to another country for a temptation when the shop officially opened, he figured he could pay Aziraphale a visit a couple days early. Congratulate him on starting his own business and all that. 

Along the way, when he passed by a sweet shop and bought a rather large box of chocolates as a gift for Aziraphale on an impulse, one could suppose it might've been a bit more than just a congratulatory visit.

(And indeed one did. The salesperson at the sweet shop had made an inquiry about the amount of chocolates being purchased, and Crowley didn't bother keeping the fond smile off his face when he answered "They're not for me, they're for someone special." The salesperson thought that to be sweet, and would then go on to use 'for a special someone' as a marketing strategy. Such marketing would end up being the go-to for chocolate-selling throughout the next few centuries, but neither Crowley nor the salesperson knew that yet.)

Soon after, he arrived at what would soon be a functioning bookshop. Peering in through the open door, he spotted Aziraphale, who was talking with two other gentlemen with their backs to the front of the building. Crowley waved to get Aziraphale's attention.

Something flickered over Aziraphale's expression for just a second, as if he was alarmed to see him.

"But only I can properly thwart the wiles of the demon Crowley." Aziraphale said to the other men, in a louder than normal tone.

 _Huh?_ Crowley frowned in confusion. He got Aziraphale's attention again, pointing to the box he'd purchased and mouthing 'chocolates!' at him.

"I do not doubt that whoever replaces you will be as good an enemy to Crowley as you are. Michael, perhaps." a familiar voice sounded.

Oh, those two were no gentlemen, Crowley realized. They were the archangels Gabriel and Sandalphon! And what did Gabriel just say, they're _replacing Aziraphale_ with _Michael?_

'Michael? Michael's a wanker!' Crowley mouthed to Aziraphale, who purposely ignored that silent comment.

"Crowley's been down here just as long as I have." Aziraphale was saying to the archangels. "And he's wily, and cunning, and brilliant and _oh..."_ He cut himself off as his description of Crowley's attributes as a nemesis ventured into his list of reasons why he admired the demon. 

"It almost sounds like you like him." Gabriel pointed out suspiciously.

"I _loathe_ him! And despite myself, I respect a worthy opponent." Aziraphale protested, eyes nervously glancing to where Crowley was still standing in the doorway where he could _easily get caught_. "Which he isn't, because he's a demon and I cannot respect a demon. Or like one." he added for the sake of pleasing the archangels.

Thankfully, Crowley seemed to get the hint. He sank down away from the doorway, out of sight of anyone inside the building but where he could still hear the conversation.

Gabriel, apparently no longer suspicious of Aziraphale's earlier tangent, smiled. "That's the attitude I like to hear. You'll be an asset back at head office, I can tell you that."

A brief silence, during which Gabriel relinquished a previously revealed medal to a dismayed Aziraphale.

"So... We're going straight back, now? Before the grand opening?" 

"Well, soon." Gabriel responded, not picking up on the disappointment in Aziraphale's tone that he'd tried and failed to hide. "We're just going to stroll down to Cork Street to see my tailor."

Another silence, which Crowley realized not a moment too soon was due to the archangels leaving the building. Hurriedly, Crowley scrambled to the side of the building, ducking underneath a window. He watched as Gabriel and Sandalphon walked their merry way down the street, blissfully unaware of the demon scowling at them with each step they took. Once they passed, Crowley set the box of chocolates down and stood up to peer through the window.

Aziraphale stood next to a stack of boxes, looking more sorrowful than Crowley had ever seen him. Reluctantly, he began removing the few books he'd set out from the shelves, laying them back down in their boxes carefully.

Well now, that just wouldn't do.

The tailor on Cork Street, he said?

With a raging determination and no real plan other than "Stop those pricks that call themselves angels", Crowley swiveled around on his heel and took off, nearly tripping over the chocolates on the way. 

He hastily miracled the chocolates to a safe place as he steadied himself. Once properly on his feet, he began rushing down to the tailor, taking a shortcut he hoped the archangels didn't know about, and narrowly avoiding collisions with passersby.

As Gabriel and Sandalphon arrived at the front of the tailors building, Crowley came practically flying through the back door. To his relief, there was no one in the back of the shop, save for a few tailors dummies...

_Aha!_

Without a second thought, he grabbed as many dummies as he could carry, and dragged them out the side door leading to the alley between the tailor and another establishment.

He could distinctly hear Gabriel's snobby voice talking to the tailor, Davidson, through the open window just above his head. He stood one dummy upright, and tossed the other dummies to the side where he hoped they were out of view through the window. He ran back inside and grabbed a black cape to drape over the dummy just in time. Gabriel was in the changing area right above him.

He turned to the cloaked dummy and addressed it.

"Are you certain that we are unobserved, oh monstrous creature from the bowels of Hell?" 

He used a quick miracle to make sure his next words didn't appear to leave his lips, and forced a raspy tone into his voice.

"No one is listening, oh demon Crowley."

He vaguely heard some shuffling coming from above him, but paid it no mind and went on in his regular voice.

"Curses! If only I could understand why my evil plans are always so brilliantly thwarted. It's as if the forces of Heaven have a champion here on Earth who thwarts me... Thwartingly." he added for good measure.

"Why, Mister Crowley, you must not be downcast. I hear news that will bring joy to you and all the powers of Hell." He paused for a moment to stop himself from coughing at the rasp in his voice. Once he was in the clear, he continued. "They do say as how the angel Aziraphale, your nemesis, is being sent back to Heaven."

Crowley put on an extravagantly surprised expression. "Can this be true?" he asked. "I was going to swallow holy water in my despair at once more being beaten by the angel Aziraphale. But such excellent news! Only Aziraphale knows my ways well enough to..."

" _Thwart them?_ " he rasped in a too-excited tone. Luckily for him, Gabriel was hiding behind the wall 'eavesdropping' and believing every word. 

"Exactly! Now let us repair to an evil drinking den, and drink to the success of evil on this Earth, thanks to Heaven's foolishness."

Satisfied with his performance, Crowley turned the dummy toward the street, and dragged it away from the window in a way that looked like two demons walking away triumphantly.

Once he was safely away from the window, he ditched the dummy and walked out of the alley. Narrowly avoiding the attentions of Sandalphon, who was waiting for Gabriel just outside the tailor, Crowley started making his way back to the bookshop to ensure his plan had succeeded.

And by some miracle, neither demonic nor heavenly, it had.

"So, I'm... not going anywhere?" Aziraphale asked the archangels when they'd returned to the shop declaring he no longer had to go back to Heaven.

"Change of plans." explained Gabriel. "We need you here. In your bookshop. Battling evil."

Sandalphon leaned forward, giving Aziraphale what was meant to be a good-natured punch on the arm, that hurt. "Carry on battling."

"Keep the medal." said Gabriel.

Aziraphale looked up from his arm, which he was rubbing over the spot Sandalphon punched.

"But, I don't understand." Aziraphale cut himself off when he saw the archangels had disappeared, leaving him alone in the bookshop. He blinked a few times, not entirely sure what just happened. He was relieved they were no longer making him return to his head office, ecstatic even, but also incredibly confused.

He turned to begin replacing the books back on the barren shelves. And nearly jumped right out of his corporation.

"Crowley!" he gasped upon sight of the demon leaning against one of the shelves, sunglasses hanging precariously off his index finger.

"Hello, Aziraphale."

"Are you mad? You could've gotten caught!" Aziraphale exclaimed, taking a few steps toward Crowley. Deep down, he was happy to see him, especially after the visit from the archangels. But he had been cutting it _really_ close.

"Oh, I did." Crowley said, thinking back proudly to what he'd just pulled off. 

Aziraphale's mouth dropped open. His eyes widened with horror as everything he feared rose to the forefront of his mind. The worst was about to come, they were busted, the archangels were going to tell the demons down in Hell and they were going to kill Crowley...

"Oh, no, they didn't see me _here_ ," Crowley added, having realized his mistake too late. "I meant I made them think they caught me telling another demon that you're the only one who can thwart my evil plans." 

Aziraphale brought a hand up to his chest as he heaved a sigh of relief. " _Oh_ , thank goodness. You had me very worried..." The angel trailed off as what Crowley had said sunk in. "I... They're letting me stay, because of you?"

"Well, eh, I couldn't just let them take you away. You've got a bookshop to open."

Aziraphale's face split into a joyous smile. "Oh, _Crowley_." he breathed. A simple 'thank you' couldn't nearly express the magnitude of how much Crowley's actions meant to him. As much of a bad angel he'd be if he thanked him, Aziraphale felt he'd be a worse friend if he didn't. He leaned forward and covered one of Crowley's hands with his own, gazing deep into Crowley's eyes. "That was incredibly good of you, I can't tell you how grateful I am."

Crowley involuntarily tensed up as a strong and sudden want flared hot in his abdomen.

That wasnew.

Aziraphale called him 'good', was _holding his hand_ like it was nothing at all. It felt like so much and not enough all at once. He pulled his hand back out of Aziraphale's grip, sliding his glasses back over his dilating eyes. 

"Ahh,I nearly forgot, I brought you something." he said before Aziraphale could inquire about his sudden change of demeanor. Changing the subject, that was good, gave him something to focus on that wasn't his unexpected reaction to Aziraphale's choice words. With a skyward snap, he summoned the package of chocolates to his hands, holding it out to his best friend. "A congratulations on opening the shop." 

The simple feeling of Aziraphale's fingers brushing over his own as he took the box from him set the demons nerves alight. He took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. 

If Crowley had thought Aziraphale couldn't seem more delighted than a moment ago, the way the angel positively lit up seeing his gift had just proved him wrong. 

" _Crowley,_ I... I don't know what to say." He'd saved his job, _and_ brought him sweets for no discernible reason. Aziraphale could almost feel his heart swell in his chest. "This is so kind." 

Crowley physically stumbled backwards as the feeling pulsed even stronger between his legs. He managed to play it off as just casually leaning back against the bookshelf just in time. "Uh, 's no problem." he responded breathlessly. He hadn't quite come around to making an effort yet, but clearly his body didn't seem to care. The soft skin between his thighs was incredibly sensitive, this deep yearning he felt, which he realized must be arousal, making it all the more so. 

Aziraphale glanced back up at him for a split second before turning to find a place to set the chocolates down. "Oh, I don't know how I shall return the favor."

"Re-really, don't worry about it." Crowley said, pressing his thighs together to try and relieve some of the feeling. The pressure had the exact opposite effect of what he wanted. A whimper managed to make itself heard before he bit his lip in a futile attempt to muffle it. His head rolled back against the shelf with a soft thud that prompted Aziraphale to turn his attention back to him.

The way Crowley's cheeks had flushed bright red was blatantly obvious, and Aziraphale's face flooded with concern.

"Are you alright?" the angel asked, approaching his friend cautiously. Crowley snapped back to reality when Aziraphale placed a gentle hand to his forehead. "You don't look well at all."

Crowley flinched away from the touch. " _A_ _hem,_ through all the deceptive, eh, deception today, I lost track of the time." he stammered as he began to retreat to the front door of the shop. "Got a sin that needs, ehm, committing, right away."

Aziraphale furrowed his brow, stumped as to what could be bothering him. In an instant, their conversation in the Bastille flickered through his mind, and guilt settled in his stomach. _Of course,_ it was downright dangerous for Crowley to have helped him like that, and thanking him was even worse. He _knew_ this, and yet he still went and ran his mouth, perhaps compromising his friends safety. No wonder he so suddenly wanted to leave.

"Crowley, I didn't mean to upset you, I'm..."

"No, you're fine, perfect, I just need to - _ahh_ \- have to go." Crowley called over his shoulder. "I'll see you around, angel!"

With that, he closed the door behind him, leaving a bewildered angel once again alone in the bookshop. 


	2. 1941; Church Bombing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Crowley had thought whatever happened to him back in 1800 was a one time thing, he's got another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow damn, I am not used to writing smutty things. I hope y'all are enjoying so far nonetheless!

"Little demonic miracle of my own." Crowley explained, handing Aziraphale the bag of books he'd forgotten to protect from the explosion. 

Aziraphale looked from the bag to the demon, speechless.

Making his way around the angel, Crowley offered "Lift home?" and painfully but proudly swaggered through the remains of the church, heading for his Bentley. 

Aziraphale stood astonished, books in his hands and many conflicting emotions racing through his mind over what Crowley had just done. For _him._ Because...

Why? When they'd last spoken, he'd refused the one thing Crowley had ever asked of him, offended him, and the final thing said to each other had been the other wasn't needed. Even after all this time, Aziraphale hadn't completely forgiven himself for that. 

And yet, here Crowley was again, saving him like old times, regardless of the harsh things said before that still lay between them. Here Crowley was again, forgiving him with no reason to other than that he... _cared_ about _him_.

That thought made the angels heart swell. Crowley was so selfless, always had been when it came to Aziraphale. He could've decided to save the holy water he'd so desperately wanted, it had been right there. But no, once again, he'd put Aziraphale's happiness first. Because Crowley cared about him.

Dazed, he followed Crowley across the street to his car, getting in the passenger seat with the bag on his lap. He stared out through the windshield, pointedly avoiding eye contact with the demon next to him.

A minute went by and it became apparent that Aziraphale wasn't going to say anything, so Crowley silently started the car.

After a few miles of the only noises being the purring of the engine and upbeat music playing softly over the stereo, Aziraphale finally spoke up.

"I've missed you." he whispered.

Crowley looked over to him, startled. "You... missed _me?"_

"I know I'm not supposed to," Aziraphale started, nervously glancing out the Bentley window as if he'd somehow find one of the archangels outside the moving vehicle. "But you're my friend, and it's been rather lonely without you." He clenched the bag in his hands a bit tighter, continuing in a watery voice. "I'm sorry I dismissed our... relationship the way I did. I didn't want to let you hurt yourself, and I ended up hurting you instead." 

Crowley's stomach sank at how utterly broken Aziraphale sounded. He'd guessed their argument at the lake would upset Aziraphale as it had him, but not to such extent. He looked back to the road just in time to stop them from driving right off it. He drifted back into his lane, and turned his attention back to the angel, who's eyes were locked on the bag of books.

"It's too dangerous for, for both of us, really, to give you what you wanted." Aziraphale went on with a shaky breath. "but that doesn't mean I don't still want to see you." 

Crowley put his focus on the road while he reeled over Aziraphale's heartfelt apology. The following silence hung thick in the air until he collected his thoughts up enough to reply.

"'M also sorry." It was his turn to avoid eye contact with Aziraphale, who his words had very much caught the attention of. "When I said I didn't need you. I shouldn't have said it, I didn't mean that." He continued staring straight ahead even though he could practically hear the angels relieved smile.

"I'm very glad to hear it." Aziraphale nodded decisively. His gaze lowered to the books in his lap again, and he sighed. "I want to thank you for this."

"Ehh, it was nothing." Crowley shrugged, ignoring how the effort he'd recently made gave an interested twitch in his trousers. He was all too aware of the last time Aziraphale had thanked him, how risky such words were for him, and how much it had turned him on despite that. But this was their first reunion since their argument. He didn't want any intrusive corporeal functions ruining it. Perhaps if he neglected thinking about it, the feeling would go away.

"It isn't nothing." Aziraphale said, tone gentle but ever persistent. "This is so... oh, 'nice' doesn't even begin to describe it."

He was wrong. The feeling practically doubled with no warning, pleasant heat and an unrelenting want spreading through his body. Crowley's grip on the steering wheel tightened, and his foot subconsciously pressed harder on the gas pedal as he shifted in his seat. The lull vibrations the car made as it drove further and faster only served to strengthen that arousal. He damn well near moaned aloud, would have if not for him clenching his jaw shut at the last second.

Aziraphale seemed to be too distracted talking to notice the bulge rising between the demons legs, which Crowley was increasingly grateful for.

"...you've always been so kind to me, and I truly can't thank you enough..."

The angel went silent, and Crowley worried his problem below the belt had been noticed despite how dark it was. He glanced back to Aziraphale, ready to explain himself, but his friend wasn't even looking at him.

"Ah, right, I'm doing it again. It's dangerous to thank you, I know. I'm sorry. This just... means a lot to me, Crowley." Aziraphale rambled, wringing his hands a bit. 

Crowley opened his mouth to respond, but closed it again right before a desperate noise could slip out. Each of Aziraphale's kind words directed at him was pushing him closer and closer to coming right there in the car. He wasn't entirely sure if he wanted to ask Aziraphale to shut up, to make the feeling stop and save himself from inevitable humiliation, or listen to him keep talking _just a little more..._

At that moment, they ran over a pothole in the road, jerking the Bentley violently due to the speed of Crowley's driving.

The friction from getting jostled around left Crowley biting down hard on his lip to muffle a gasp. He was so _close,_ so terribly close that he was certain one more nice word from Aziraphale would send him over the edge. His eyes rolled back and closed on their own accord, and it was all he could do to keep from grinding his hips against the seat. 

Lucky for him, Aziraphale thought nothing of it, busy bracing himself against his seat as the car slowly continued to speed up.

A low whimper had just begun to slip between his clenched teeth, when Aziraphale suddenly grabbed onto his forearm and yelled his name in alarm. Crowley's eyes flew open in time for him to swerve back into his lane, narrowly avoiding hitting another car heading the opposite direction. He slammed on the brakes, and the Bentley skidded to a halt on the side of the road.

Fortunately for Crowley, nearly getting into a car crash overpowered most of the arousal, leaving him unsatisfied, but thankfully less turned on.

Once he was sure they were safe, Aziraphale released his grip on Crowley's arm, looking over to the demon nervously. "I think... that's enough... almost getting discorporated for one night." he panted, heart still racing from the near collision.

Under other circumstances, Crowley would reply back with some witty quip, deny that that was his fault, even. But his mind was buzzing with too many conflicting feelings over both the almost-car-accident and the almost-orgasm. He responded with a noncommittal "Mmnh", which seemed to be enough for the angel.

Tentatively, the two fell back to their usual friendly banter as Crowley merged back onto the road, their argument last century forgiven. Crowley told himself he wasn't going to think any more of what had just happened until Aziraphale was gone. Though, the more he tried to not think about it, the more he found himself thinking about it.

By the time they pulled up to Aziraphale's bookshop, Crowley's mind had practically wandered halfway across the country, and he found himself half hard all over again. He nearly missed Aziraphale asking him a question instead of leaving the Bentley.

"...wassat, angel?"

"I said, are you alright? From walking through the church?"

Oh, right. Through everything else that night, he'd just about blocked out the dull throbbing pain on the soles of his feet. Now that it was mentioned, the pain made itself more intense, but he would get by.

"Oh, yeah, 'm fine. Just gonna head home and sleep it off." And quite possibly wank himself into a stupor.

"Are you sure?" Aziraphale pressed on. "I can try to help, or you could, perhaps, stay the night here."

Crowley simply shook his head. There was no way he'd be able to handle the feelings that came with sleeping at Aziraphale's after the events of the drive. "Yes, I'm sure I'm fine. Really." he added upon seeing the concern written all over Aziraphale's face. "Look, how about we go for breakfast tomorrow, I can show you how just fine I am then."

Aziraphale pondered his offer for a moment, what looked like disappointment flashing across his face. "OK. I'll see you tomorrow then." With that, he picked up the book bag with another fond smile, and left the car. "Mind how you go." he said, closing the door. 

Crowley had half a mind to walk him to the door of the shop, but his feet really did hurt, and he was still on edge from being sexually frustrated for the entire drive.

Now that it was just him and the car, he spent the drive home wondering if he should be concerned by just how much his corporation seemed to enjoy being praised.


	3. 2019; Tadfield Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for the Antichrist isn't really a good time for Crowley to have his apparent praise kink activated, but I guess no one told Aziraphale that.

_"No,_ no one's killing anyone. They're all having miraculous escapes." Crowley said with an exaggerated sigh. "It wouldn't be any fun otherwise." Which wasn't exactly a lie. Nothing was really fun if it was upsetting Aziraphale, which was what his trick with the guns appeared to be doing. The last thing he wanted was to agitate his friend, whether he had it coming with the earlier 'moral argument' nonsense or not. Additionally, they had more pressing matters on their hands, like the impending annihilation of the planet. They didn't have time for Aziraphale fretting over a bunch of humans taking out their pent-up anger on each other.

Aziraphale seemed to relax a bit at his assurance. A slow smile spread across his face, and he took a hesitant step toward Crowley.

"You know, Crowley, I've always said that deep down, you really are quite a nice..."

Oh, not _again._

That word, that damned word, had an immediate effect on the demon, as if the word 'nice' had a direct link to between his legs. There was a twinkle in Aziraphale's eyes, and the little smirk he wore gave Crowley half a thought that Aziraphale was actually _trying_ to rile him up. Which was ridiculous, there was _no way_ Aziraphale could possibly know about his body's apparent fucking Pavlovian response to being called anything but bad.

Was there?

It didn't seem to matter, because whether the angel had intended it or not, it was working. The vulva Crowley was currently wearing tingled with sudden, intense arousal in his too-tight trousers.

But there was absolutely _no_ time for this to happen again, Aziraphale needed to stop talking _right now._

Without a second thought, Crowley surged forward, grabbing Aziraphale by the lapels of his coat and slamming him against the opposite wall with a hissed "Shut it!" 

While he was successful in shutting Aziraphale up, his way of doing so had an unintended consequence. Crowley's hips thrust hard against Aziraphale's, lodging one of the angel's legs at an awkward angle between his own. He just barely managed to hold back the moan that threatened to make itself heard at the resulting friction. His voice lowered to a growl that thankfully sounded more angry than turned on as he told Aziraphale off. 

He quickly became aware that he was stating the obvious; "I'm a demon, I'm not _nice._ " But the unrelenting pressure of Aziraphale's thigh against him and just how _close_ they'd suddenly become were making legitimate arguments difficult to think of in the heat of the moment. And he figured if he got Aziraphale thinking he didn't like to be complimented, maybe he wouldn't say such things again, and this situation wouldn't come up again. 

Not that they would have time for their situation to come up again, since chances of finding the real Antichrist were looking bleak.

Mid-tirade, Crowley noticed two things. The first was that Aziraphale wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying. His eyes, hazy as if his mind was wandering, had drifted downward to stare at Crowley's lips as he spoke. 

The second thing was that his hips had begun impulsively arching down against Aziraphale's thigh, making him ache for more, more touch, more praise, _anything_. The increased pressure against his sensitive folds felt good, _so good_ , but it was only enough to drive him mad with sheer want. It would be so easy to bring himself to satisfaction if he just gyrated his hips down a little bit harder...

 _No._ This was _not_ the time, and he was _not_ going to do that to his friend. He sincerely hoped that his traitorous corporation was not the place Aziraphale's mind had wandered to.

Crowley, still off on his rant, tightened his grip on Aziraphale's collar in hopes to get his attention back, and that's when he noticed something else about Aziraphale's eyes. Was it just a trick of the lighting, or were the angels pupils... dilating?

"Excuse me, gentlemen." a voice called from down the hall. Crowley looked to the side sharply, to where the voice had come from. "Sorry to break up an intimate moment, can I help you?"

Crowley's jaw dropped slightly as he realized he recognized the woman, who definitely recognized him back. He pulled away from Aziraphale with a miracle to freeze the ex-nun that had just stumbled upon them.

"You didn't have to do that." Aziraphale said, sounding almost as if he'd just been pulled from a dream. "You could've just asked her."

And just like that, the moment was over. 

Somewhere in the back of Crowley's mind, he knew he'd need to get this absurd reaction to praise in check, and soon. He took a deep breath, feeling hot all over, still somewhat aroused, but mostly guilty for letting himself get as physical as he had been.

But they didn't have time for those feelings either. For now, they had more pressing matters on their hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's kinda short. However, it's about to go down in the next chapter, so hopefully that makes up for it ;)


	4. 2020; The Bookshop, Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment y'all have been waiting for. It's about. To go. Down.

" _Ohhh_ , Crowley, _yes_." Aziraphale sighed blissfully, sprawled face-down on his back room sofa. Crowley sat straddling him, pressing the angel further into the cushions with his every motion, fiery hot arousal coiling ever tighter in the pit of his stomach. "Would you do that again, please?" Aziraphale asked. "A bit harder?"

Crowley didn't say a word as he repeated what he'd just done, dragging his hands up Aziraphale's bare back, then digging his fingertips between the angels shoulder blades as he pushed into him once more.

" _Mmm,_ just like that, dear." Aziraphale cooed, leaning into the touch. "You're _so_ _good_ at this."

Crowley's lip quivered as he held back a moan in response to the compliment, trying harder than ever to hide his craving for more of that praise. This moment, on his best friends tacky couch, was about Aziraphale and his pleasure. He stubbornly refused to have this insatiable desire to be sweetly spoken to interfere with it. 

Such a stupid desire to have, especially for a demon, and even more so an embarrassing one. Of all the things to render him rock hard and mad with lust in the blink of an eye, a simple affirmation just had to be what did it for him. And Aziraphale, though seemingly oblivious to his situation, just had to supply any and all affirmations he could think of, at any and all moments. 

The utterly pornographic sounds Aziraphale made at every brush of his fingers certainly didn't help the matter. Crowley knew well that Aziraphale loved to fully enjoy any pleasure he came across, but _damn._

Crowley ran his hands back downwards, rubbing over the spot where Aziraphale's wing joint would be if they were out. A sensitive place, Crowley quickly discovered when the angel let out a sharp gasp, clutching at the armrest. " _Oh,_ goodness, that's wonderful."

It was at this point Crowley was beginning to regret agreeing to give Aziraphale this massage. 

**Earlier**

Crowley had been lounging on the same exact sofa while Aziraphale flitted about the shop. The demon had been tapping away at his phone for the better part of an hour, waiting for Aziraphale to finish his business in the shop so they could spend a quiet evening together. 

They spent most evenings together after Armageddon had been cancelled, now that they were free to without the constant worry of either of their head offices discovering them. On the days Aziraphale opened his bookshop, Crowley would hang around, either to keep the angel company or to be enough of a hindrance so the humans shopping there would leave and not try to buy anything. (It got to the point where customers assumed Crowley also worked there, since he was there so often, and as protective over the books as Aziraphale was.)

This day had been no different. Well, until Aziraphale finally finished closing up shop. 

Crowley looked up as the angel made his way to the back room, and immediately noticed something off. The way Aziraphale walked seemed oddly strained, like it pained him to do so.

"Everything alright, angel?" Crowley asked, sitting upright and setting his phone aside.

"Of course, everything is peachy keen, my dear." Aziraphale replied as he sat down next to his friend on the sofa. "Just a tad sore, is all." 

A slight smirk played at Crowley's lips. "It wouldn't happen to be because of all the reshelving you insisted on doing the hard way, would it?" he teased.

Over the last several days, when there wasn't anyone trying to make a purchase that is, Aziraphale had been back and forth through the shop. Boxing up genres of books to relocate on another shelf, rearranging his displays, making the books he _really_ wanted to keep near impossible to find by nosy humans. He'd said he'd appreciate a change of scenery. The only thing was, aside from the occasional helping hand from Crowley, he'd done it all himself, not a single miracle used even for the larger boxes.

Aziraphale was quite a strong angel, he'd been a guardian once after all. But so much lifting and rearranging was bound to wear anyone down after some time, especially for days on end non-stop.

"Oh please, Crowley, I am perfectly capable of completing a task without having to lean on my ethereal abilities." 

"I certainly don't doubt that. But you could literally have this place exactly how you envision it with a snap of your fingers. I don't see why you don't."

"It's more fulfilling this way." Aziraphale countered.

"Getting a sore back from overexerting yourself is fulfilling?" the demon arched a brow.

"Yes. In a way. It's no matter, I'm sure I'll be absolutely _tickety-boo_ come the morning." 

Crowley let out an exasperated groan at his phrasing as Aziraphale chuckled. The two fell into a comfortable silence after that. Well, almost comfortable anyway. Aziraphale kept shuffling every now and then, trying to find a position that alleviated some of the pain, but to no avail. 

After a few solid minutes of Aziraphale fidgeting and giving soft little grunts when he moved, Crowley removed his sunglasses and gave him a sideways glance.

"Would you like a hand there, angel?"

Aziraphale looked back at him, eyes alight as if he'd been waiting for just that offer. He slipped off his coat, folding it neatly over the back of the couch. "If you'd be so kind, I'd be very grateful." 

The angel's choice of words was not lost on the demon. He gulped as he turned to face Aziraphale and place his hands on the angel's shoulders, purposely ignoring the warm feeling igniting in his abdomen.

"Where does it hurt?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale folded one leg up on the sofa, turning so his back faced the demon. "Ehm, all over, really. My shoulder blades are where it hurts the most, however."

Crowley nodded once and got to work, gently applying pressure against Aziraphale's shoulders as he rubbed his hands back and forth. Aziraphale sighed happily at the touch, tilting his head to the side. Crowley was quite effective in his movements, carefully easing the tension out of his sore muscles. 

"Oh, that's very good, my dear boy. Thank you." 

Crowley paused for a split second, a flush creeping up his neck. He cleared his throat and continued before Aziraphale had a chance to inquire the sudden interruption. "Yeah, 's no problem." he muttered.

Aziraphale leaned into the massage, relaxing more and more as Crowley's hands drifted lower and lower... only to stop at his mid-back.

"Y'know, this might be easier if you laid down. I could reach better, and you'd be more comfortable." Crowley suggested, backing up to give Aziraphale room on the couch to take him up on his offer.

"Jolly good idea." Aziraphale chirped, extending his legs behind him as he draped himself over the armrest, folding his arms to rest his head on. "Please do carry on," he said once he was fully situated. "You are quite good at this."

A moan caught in Crowley's throat. The incessant compliments combined with the visual of Aziraphale laying completely at his mercy, eagerly awaiting Crowley to do as he pleased had Crowley's heart racing, blood rushing between his legs. He sternly told his libido to kick it down a notch as he reached forward to continue massaging Aziraphale's shoulders, since that's the place that needed the most attention. 

Only now he was on the other end of the couch and couldn't reach. 

"Right, yeah. I'll just, ehh..." He hesitantly pulled himself closer, his legs settling on either side of the angel's hips. His gaze shot between Aziraphale and his own body, checking to make sure their current position wasn't making the angel uncomfortable, and checking to make sure he was positioned so the angel couldn't feel his cock pressing against him. Fortunately, he was in the clear on both accounts. Crowley returned to rubbing Aziraphale's upper back, arching so the evidence of his arousal continued to go unnoticed.

"Oh, this _is_ better." Aziraphale mused, before letting out a soft moan.

Crowley's cock throbbed in response, and he bit down hard on his lip, repressing the strong urge to swivel his hips. _He's just enjoying the massage you're giving him_ , he told himself. _Maybe a bit too much, but nonetheless this is_ not _the time._

"Might I make a small suggestion?" Aziraphale piped up, lifting his head from the cradle he'd made with his arms. His cheeks bore the lightest hint of a blush. "If you were to lift my shirt and reach under, you would get deeper into the tissue."

Oh, what the hell and fuck was Aziraphale playing at? There was no way he was oblivious to the... _everything_ that suggestion implied. But on the off chance he was... then he was trying to help Crowley help him. He was Crowley's friend, and he was in pain.

"As you wish, angel." he said as evenly as he could, inching Aziraphale's shirt up so it bunched around the back of his neck. He pushed his fingers into the soft skin between the angels shoulder blades, drawing out a louder and longer moan from the angel beneath him.

" _Ohhh_ , Crowley, _yes_."

Such led them to where they were now, Aziraphale alternating between spouting praises and sighing in rapture, and Crowley getting more desperate and horny by the second. 

One particularly wanton noise from Aziraphale sent a surge of need through Crowley's veins strong enough that he couldn't hold back a shaky moan of his own. He clamped his jaw shut and froze, eyes wide and nervously looking down at his angel. 

He didn't appear to have heard, however. Aziraphale instead pushed his upper body back towards him when the pressure stopped. 

"No, please don't stop, Crowley. You're doing so well, I'm nearly finished." 

And so was Crowley at this point. He was dangerously close to coming on top of Aziraphale, a thought that both scared and excited him all the more. As a last resort, the demon made to change his effort, hoping beyond hope that a vulva would be easier to handle in this situation than the achingly hard, leaking prick he had now. A last-ditch effort, if you will.

Except that made it _so much worse._ Each time he leaned forward to work out a knot higher up sent deliciously tantalizing friction straight to his clit, each of Aziraphale's happy squirms heightening the feeling. 

" _Oh,_ this is so nice..." Aziraphale murmured. And that was the last straw.

 _"Aziraphale!"_ Crowley cried out as orgasm washed over him, his vision going blank. His fists clenched in Aziraphale's bunched up shirt, his hips grinding down involuntarily against the angel's arse. He gasped as the waves of pleasure subsided, his body went lax, and he collapsed on top of Aziraphale.

He barely had time to register that Aziraphale had gone completely still before gravity pulled him off the angel's back, leaving him a panting mess of limbs and sated desire on the floor.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale yelped in concern. He sat up, straightening out his clothes and peering down at his friend. "Oh, dear."

_Oh, fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will our ineffable duo deal with Crowley's spontaneous cum-bustion? We'll find out...


	5. 2020; Finally, Some Good Fucking Communication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter's so late, I had to keep rewriting the first half of it cause it just wouldn't come out how I envisioned it. This is the best of the rewrites, I hope you enjoy!

The haze of arousal slowly dissipated from Crowley's mind, leaving the reality of what had just happened to take its place. The reality that he had just _climaxed_ with Aziraphale's name on his lips, _and_ Aziraphale's arse nestled between his thighs. The angel had been praising him as though he'd just blessed a country with good fortune for a year, and he'd _orgasmed on top of him._

Oh. _Fucking._ Shit.

His eyes fluttered open to find Aziraphale kneeling on the floor next to him - when did they get down here? - looking down worriedly at him. The sight of the angels face sent humiliation coiling in his stomach almost stronger than the orgasm he just had. 

"Crowley, are you..." Aziraphale began, his voice soft and uncertain. "...are you alright?" 

_Alright._

Crowley was mortified _,_ ashamed, and... scared. He was downright terrified of how Aziraphale was going to react, the fear bearing an almost physical weight on his chest. Crowley was the furthest thing from alright. He imagined the angel ought to be disgusted or horrified, scandalized even. But another glimpse at Aziraphale's face showed only concern for the demon. Hell, Aziraphale almost looked as apologetic as he felt.

Crowley squeezed his eyes shut again, threading his fingers through his hair. He pulled himself into a sitting position, at the very least grateful he'd changed his effort at the last minute and thus had considerably less of a mess to miracle out of his trousers than he would've otherwise. He shook his head minutely as he curled into himself, not fully trusting his voice yet.

"Oh, Crowley," Aziraphale coaxed gently, moving to wrap a tentative arm around Crowley's shoulders, leaving some space between their bodies but hoping the contact would be comforting. "Please don't hide, it's alright." He couldn't recall a time in all six millennia when he'd seen Crowley this way, this vulnerable, and guilt began settling in at the thought that he was the reason behind it.

Crowley sat stock still, his muscles tense, still waiting for the reaction he expected. He half wanted to curl into Aziraphale's embrace, but it didn't feel... right to do so yet.

"'m sorry angel. I didn't... didn't mean for that to happen. 'm sorry." he mumbled. 

"I forgive you." Aziraphale said softly. Crowley's head shot up to look at the angel, his lips parted, those words striking an all too familiar chord. With a sigh, Aziraphale retracted his arm, but just enough so that his hand gently lay over Crowley's knee. "Well, it would appear that we have something we ought to discuss. Do you want to take this back up to the sofa?" 

Frankly, no. What Crowley _wanted_ to do was shift into his snake form, slither away, and sleep off his embarrassment for the next decade. But Aziraphale was right, they _should_ talk about it, and he had to admit the sofa was infinitely more comfortable than the floor he still sat upon.

With a thought, the dampness in his underwear evaporated into nothing. Crowley made to stand up, Aziraphale keeping a steadying hand against his back all the while. The demon found the gesture to be just a tad too intimate to handle, and shifted away from the contact as he sat down, wrapping his arms around his torso for lack of a better place to put them.

They sat in a heavy silence for a moment, each waiting for the other to begin, before Aziraphale cleared his throat.

"Are you okay, ehm, physically? I mean, you took quite a nasty fall, are you injured anywhere?"

Crowley shook his head, prompting a somewhat relieved noise from the angel.

"Nah, nothing's hurt. 'Cept my pride, anyway." He muttered the last part under his breath, but that didn't stop Aziraphale from hearing, and knitting his brow together in sympathy.

"Oh, my dear, please don't feel embarrassed over what happened, it's alright." Aziraphale said. He wanted desperately to reach out to Crowley, pull him close and assure him he had no need to be so flustered. But after how the demon had responded to his earlier touches, he kept his hands folded politely on his lap. "Am I correct in assuming what happened was you'd... pleasured yourself to completion?"

"Eeuhm, mmm-hmm," Crowley nodded uncomfortably, unable to look straight at Aziraphale. "But it was really more... _you_ made me..." he waved a hand around as he trailed off, the gesture finishing the sentence for him. Aziraphale raised his brow, a silent prompt for him to continue. It was time to admit the kink he'd been hiding for two hundred years. He took a shaky breath. "You were saying all those things, and... I like it. When you say those things."

Well. That could've been a lot more eloquent, but he'd done it. The truth was out. 

"'Those things' being me complimenting you?" Aziraphale asked, just to clarify. Crowley nodded again, stiffly. "My dear, _that's_ what you're so embarrassed over?"

" _Wha-?_ Of course!" Crowley exclaimed. What was that supposed to mean? Did Aziraphale seriously not see the problem here? "You've said as long as we've known each other, I'm a demon! I'm a wily serpent, I'm not supposed to have a bloody orgasm whenever my angel says I've been _nice!_ "

"We've never been very good at what we were supposed to be, don't you think?" Aziraphale said. The rest of what the demon said sank in just then, and Aziraphale's heart swelled at the 'my angel' bit. But one other detail stuck out specifically, and he glanced back up at his friend, surprised. "Do you mean to say this only happens when _I_ praise you?"

"You're the only one who says good things about me anywhere near as much as you do, so. Yeh." He paused for a split second, suddenly finding great interest in studying the crooks and lines in the floor. "Besides, it... it would only ever be you anyway, angel." he finished in a soft voice.

" _Crowley..._ " Aziraphale breathed. His breath caught in his throat as the constant waves of love he'd always felt coming from Crowley pulsed a little stronger at his confession. There were many things he wanted to say to this, things he wanted to say for so long now came to the forefront of his mind. None of them seemed quite fitting for the moment, however. "I'm glad you told me. For whatever it's worth, there's nothing wrong with enjoying being praised, demon or otherwise." he settled on. It wasn't much, not nearly enough, but it was all the angel felt he could say. 

Actually, there was one other thing he could say. Something he _ought_ to say.

"Though, I suppose I should confess I knew already." 

Crowley slowly turned his head, golden eyes wide and incredulous.

"...You _what?_ " 

Aziraphale wrung his hands and hastened to explain. "I - I had noticed you'd react in an odd way when I'd say something kind about you, and at first I assumed it was because you'd get in trouble for it in Hell. But before Armageddon, back when you scolded me for calling you nice at the covenant, you - well, you were pleasuring yourself against my-"

"Don't say it like that." Crowley interrupted, a flush creeping up his neck at Aziraphale's phrasing.

"What would you rather I say?" Aziraphale countered, almost sounding indignant.

"Not that." Crowley answered unhelpfully.

"...right then. Anyway, that's when I realized."

Crowley sank back into the couch with a sigh.

"So, what? All this time, you knew, and-" The demon cut himself off, sitting up abruptly and swiveling to face the angel with his whole body. "You knew! All those noises you were making and those compliments, you did that on purpose!"

"...I suppose I got a little carried away with the moaning and all, didn't I?" 

"You suppose." Crowley deadpanned.

"In my defense, your massage was _very_ good- ehm, enjoyable." Aziraphale corrected himself a second too late, attempting to resist the urge to watch as Crowley tried in vain not to squirm against the cushions.

"Ngk, don't change the subject."

"Of course. You see, I was hoping you were going to say something before you... found your satisfaction on me."

"For somebody's sake, that might be worse than the other one." Crowley groaned. Before Aziraphale could point out that there were only so many ways to describe it without being crude, the demon went on. "'N like I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use you like that. And I didn't mean to get so rough with you back in Tadfield either, I just didn't think."

"Oh no, Crowley, please don't feel bad, you don't have to apologize. I didn't exactly mind what you did earlier. Nor did I mind you getting a little rough back at the Manor." Aziraphale rambled. He found himself glancing around at anything but Crowley, as though admitting he'd given his sword away all over again. "I wouldn't mind you doing it again sometime."

Another silence fell between the two. Crowley's jaw dropped as he processed the meaning of Aziraphale's little statement.

"...oh?" The lingering humiliation from his earlier orgasm melted away after what the angel had just revealed. " _Oh._ " he repeated, a titillating lilt lacing his voice. 

Aziraphale glanced back at him, and there was no mistaking the arousal in the angel's eyes. 

Well. Who would Crowley be to deny his angel something he wanted? The demon shuffled closer to Aziraphale, hesitantly in case the angel were to change his mind at the last moment. 

He didn't. On the contrary, Aziraphale leaned in eagerly, cupping Crowley's face in his hands as their lips met. Their eyes fluttered shut as Crowley deepened the kiss, clutching Aziraphale's shirt in his fists as he pressed closer. Aziraphale let out a tiny moan in response, parting his lips ever so slightly.

Crowley pulled back just enough to rest his forehead against Aziraphale's, breathing hard. He could feel his vulva begin tingling in time with his racing heartbeat, wanting him to keep kissing, keep touching, keep _being_ so close with his angel. He opened his eyes. Two pale blue, soft, _very_ dilated eyes looked back into his, silently pleading for more, and he grinned.

If Aziraphale liked him getting a little rough, then getting rough was exactly what he was going to do.

With his grip on Aziraphale's shirt, he pushed the angel against the back of the couch, allowing himself room to swing his leg up and around Aziraphale's, straddling him once again. Crowley swallowed back a gasping moan as he found himself sitting atop an erection he didn't know Aziraphale had.

"Oh, angel." he said breathlessly. "Didn't know you'd made an effort."

Aziraphale's cheeks flushed an alluring shade of pink. "I... I had, yes. I could change it if you'd prefer - _ohh_ _!"_ He cut himself off when Crowley made a show of leaning down to nip and lick at Aziraphale's neck, sliding his hands between the angel and the cushions to rub over his sensitive wing joint.

"None of that," Crowley murmured against his skin. "You're perfect just like this."

Aziraphale sighed in delight, before smirking as an idea hit him. "Mmm, my dear, you're too kind." 

A whimper escaped Crowley's throat, and he began involuntarily grinding down on Aziraphale in response to the praise. He froze, his muscles tensing out of nervous habit, but Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's waist, rubbing slow, soothing circles into the demons flesh.

"Let yourself feel the pleasure, it's alright. There's no need to be embarrassed. Let me pleasure you as you have to me." he whispered. He felt Crowley's body tremble, slowly moving back to look at him with desperate golden eyes.

"Sssssay it again." he hissed, gradually resuming his ministrations against Aziraphale's back.

"Crowley, you're so... _ohhh..._ so good to me." 

The demon buried his face in the crook of Aziraphale's neck, allowing himself to moan out loud and roll his hips over Aziraphale's clothed cock again and again. 

"You've _ahh,_ always been such a nice _... oh,_ just like that... a nice demon." he went on between shaky noises of ecstasy, trying his hardest to stay focused on making Crowley feel good while receiving so much pleasure on both sides of his body. " _So nice_ , and you're making me feel _so wonderful."_

"Aziraphale..." Crowley pleaded, his voice hoarse and his arousal growing ever stronger in his abdomen. He squeezed his thighs together as much as he could with Aziraphale's legs in the way, overwhelmed by the friction and Aziraphale's words, but craving more of them nonetheless. "I'm close, I'm so close, _please_."

"That's alright my dearest, just _don't stop."_ Aziraphale thrust his own hips up as Crowley gyrated downwards, causing stars to pop behind both beings eyes.

Crowley threw his head back, his jaw went slack and he couldn't have stopped the moans that came out if he tried to. The arousal inside him pulsed white hot, coiling tighter and tighter as he got closer and closer to release...

Aziraphale's fingers clutched Crowley's waist harder, the angel writhing underneath Crowley suddenly as warmth and moisture pooled between their entangled legs. " _I love you_." he gasped.

Crowley cried out, his own orgasm hitting him seconds after Aziraphale's. His entire body shuddered uncontrollably as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through him, and his eyes rolled back and closed. His hands balled into fists behind the angels back, and he pulled himself as close to Aziraphale as their bodies would allow, grinding down against his lover a few more times before the orgasm crested, retreated, and finished.

At last the demon's hips stuttered to a stop, and he melted on Aziraphale's lap, positively spent.

There was no telling how much time had passed by the time Crowley opened his eyes again. He gasped and twitched as small pleasurable aftershocks rocked through him. He remained draped over Aziraphale like a person-shaped blanket, and he vaguely registered one of the angel's hands caressing his cheek.

"There you are." Aziraphale murmured, pressing a kiss to the demon's neck.

Crowley hummed contentedly, and shifted to push himself further into Aziraphale's touch. He couldn't help but notice that their clothes were miraculously dry for what they'd just done.

"You... really are... a right bastard, Aziraphale." Crowley whispered fondly.

A little smirk graced the angel's face. "Just enough of one to be worth knowing, if I recall."

Crowley nodded, nuzzling against Aziraphale's soft body. "Y'know, now I'm thinking about it, I could've saved myself a lot of time and embarrassment if we'd had that conversation earlier." He felt Aziraphale's free hand drift up his back and gently card through his auburn locks.

"I apologize for putting you into the position that caused you such embarrassment, dear." Aziraphale replied sheepishly. "I do so care about you, and hope you can forgive me for it."

"Of course I can." Crowley arched back to place a reassuring kiss against Aziraphale's jaw. "And I... I love you too, angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope this was as fun to read as it was for me to write, and an extra thank you to everyone who left all those lovely comments, you all made my day every time you commented!


End file.
